the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruxxtin's Staff
Ruxxtin's Staff, also known as the Necromancer's Staff, is a character in The Messenger. He is a talking staff who wants to do evil stuff, but tragically, he can't move. Ruxxtin carries the staff around. If Ninja carries Ruxxtin's Amulet and speaks to Ruxxtin's Staff in 16-bit Glacial Peak, the staff beams Ninja up to Cloud Ruins. The staff will beam Ninja up and down between the two locations upon request. Profile Appearance Ruxxtin's Staff is a white or brown staff with a white or beige skull and four decorative purple horns at the top. Sometimes his eyes glow green. Personality Ruxxtin's Staff bosses Ruxxtin around, the staff believing himself to be the one who is in charge. He suggests Ruxxtin should commit acts of evil, such as stealing the scroll from Ninja. The staff arrives at a conflict of interests when Ruxxtin decides to no longer be evil, but he reluctantly goes along for the ride since he can't do anything without someone to carry him. The staff angrily complains when things don't go his way. Main Story Ruxxtin carries Ruxxtin's Staff around wherever he goes and uses the staff to cast various magics, such as summoning enemies in the early sections of the Catacombs and casting green glowing projectiles during the Ruxxtin boss fight. The staff states that he's the one in charge and also tells Ruxxtin how to act. However, after Ninja defeats Ruxxtin, Ruxxtin casts away his evil creed, much to the staff's dismay. Although the staff would prefer to stick to evil, he is forced to go along with Ruxxtin since he can't do anything unless Ruxxtin carries him. Some point between Ruxxtin's change of heart and Ruxxtin's death, Ruxxtin places the staff at the top of Glacial Peak. The staff waits at the top of the mountain, very bored since he is unable to move, until after 500 years of waiting, Ninja finally arrives. When Ninja speaks to the staff, he yells at Ninja for taking so long and complains about the cold weather. Ninja asks how the staff is supposed to help Ninja on his journey, and he responds that he's unsure of Ruxxtin's thought process, but he does know that Ruxxtin became obsessed with Blue Robes history and that Ruxxtin learned that the tower Ninja used to reach the clouds would be missing. So Ruxxtin's Staff's contribution would be to beam Ninja up and down between Glacial Peak and Cloud Ruins. Ninja asks the staff to beam him up, and he replies that it's impossible without Ruxxtin's Amulet. If Ninja speaks to the staff again but without the amulet, the staff laments at the false prospect of finally being able to leave Glacial Peak. If Ninja speaks to the staff again but with the amulet, the staff senses Ruxxtin's power from the amulet and asks if Ninja would like to go to Cloud Ruins, saying he would love to leave the cold. If Ninja agrees, Ruxxtin's Staff teleports the two of them up to Cloud Ruins. The staff is surprised that they teleported and lets Ninja know he'll be around if he needs to teleport back down to Glacial Peak. But just as he says this, Ruxxtin's Staff notices the beautiful view behind him and swivels around to view the background. The staff questions why Ruxxtin just didn't leave him up in Cloud Ruins. From then on, Ninja can speak to Ruxxtin's Staff to go between Glacial Peak and Cloud Ruins at his leisure. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. Ninja arrives in alternate-timeline Ninja Village where he meets up with the Ruxxtin and Ruxxtin's Staff. Ruxxtin and Ninja set sail to Voodkin Island, and Ruxxtin uses his staff as a boat rudder, dunking the staff's face into the ocean. Trivia * After using Ruxxtin's Staff to teleport to Cloud Ruins, Ruxxtin's Staff is supposed to face towards the background. However, if you reload a save file in Cloud Ruins, Ruxxtin's Staff will incorrectly face towards the foreground. Gallery NecroStaffBackIcon.png|The back of Ruxxtin's Staff's 8-bit talk portrait icon. NecroStaffBackIcon16.png|The back of Ruxxtin's Staff's 16-bit talk portrait icon. NecroStaffIcon16.png|Ruxxtin's Staff's 16-bit talk portrait icon. NecroStaffFrozenIcon16.png|Ruxxtin's Staff's frozen talk portrait icon. Necromancer_8.png|Ruxxtin's spritesheet. RuxxtinStaff.png|Ruxxtin's Staff's 16-bit spritesheet. PP_Ruxxtin_8.png|Spritesheet of Ruxxtin with stilts. PP_Ruxtin_Fall_Stilts.png|Spritesheet of Ruxxtin after falling off his stilts. PP_SurfPlayer8.png|Spritesheet of Ninja and Ruxxtin surfing, while Ruxxtin's Staff is used as a rudder. PP_SurfPlayer_GameOver_8.png|Spritesheet of Ninja receiving a Game Over while surfing with Ruxxtin. Steam Ruxxtin's Staff Emoticon Large.png|Ruxxtin Staff's large Steam emoticon. Steam Ruxxtin's Staff Emoticon.png|Ruxxtin Staff's Steam emoticon. Key Art 1.jpg|Key art #1, which depicts Ruxxtin's Staff on the far left. Key Art 2.jpg|Key art #2, which depicts Ruxxtin holding Ruxxtin's Staff. However, the staff's face is obscured by the last two letters of the logo. Key Art 2 Alternate.jpg|Key art #2, a version of the artwork that captures a better view of Ruxxtin's Staff's face. Key_Art_2_Right_Half.jpg|A close-up of Ruxxtin's Staff in key art #2 from brycekhodraws's Instagram. Key Art 3.png|Key art #3, which depicts Ruxxtin holding Ruxxtin's Staff. PicnicPanic_KeyArt_NoLogo.png|Picnic Panic key art, which depicts Ruxxtin holding Ruxxtin's Staff. ru:Посох Раккстина Category:Characters